


My Night and Shining Corporal

by Chunja_Chunja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Yaoi, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunja_Chunja/pseuds/Chunja_Chunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Levi and Eren like each other knowing the fact that Levi is an older man and Eren is still a boy even though he's old enough. Levi gets a hint that Eren like him but vice-versa Eren obviously doesn't have a clue.  How will they confess and how long would it take for them to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Night and Shining Corporal

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad with developing relationships forgive me. I just write whatever comes in my mind.

Ever since Eren had join the Scouting Legion, he couldn't help but lay his eyes on the man he respected more than anyone in the legion. There was something about this man that made him so admirable to Eren. His titan killing skills we're top notch, no matter how dangerous the sitations were, he kept on going on, letting nothing stop him and more importantly, he saved Eren's life. Eren didn't want to sound like a masochist at all but Levi's methods to save him was a blessing from god, and that all the beatings he took in from of everyone was worth it. The man, Eren admired the most was of course, Levi.

Levi entered the stable to check on how a 'certain someone' was doing only to notice them leaning on the end of the broomstick and to notice that the most intense eyes someone has ever seen was looking straight at him. Levi has never seen a kid more out of it than him but he couldn't help but look at their face. The kid had a pretty face. Levi hated to ruin his moment but he had to:

"Eren what are you looking at?" Levi asked, giving Eren his typical neutral face. Eren left his thoughts and came back to reality seeing Levi. He couldn't help but turn a bit red because after all, he was looking at the corporal the whole time.

"N-nothing sir, I just kind've dazed out, I apologize." Eren didn't have the guts to tell Levi that he was thinking about him and was also looking at his handsome face the moment he walked in. It was too embarrassing. Especially since Levi was quite older and Eren was 17 which would've still be considered a kid through Levi's eyes.

Levi looked at Eren suspiciously and it made Eren nervous. It felt like Levi saw through him but it couldn't possibly happen.

"You continue to slack off like that and I'll make you clean up the stables all over again."

"Yes sir!" Eren shouted and stood up straight to salute his corporal. Levi turned his back to Eren and walked out. Eren quickly went back to sweeping the floors of the stables, making sure that he didn't leave a speck of dust. Just how Levi likes it. 

Evening hit skies and Eren was just about finished. He swept the stables, fed the horses, gave water to the horses, groomed them and made sure all the saddles were put back on the racks. Eren looked around the place just to make sure everything was made up to Levi's expectations. In his perspective, everything just looked about fine. Eren gave out loud yawn. He cleaned the stables since morning and it just made him exhausted. He had to say, the stables was in a big mess. It looked like no one had ever cleaned the stables. Eren didn't complain though, he liked being in the stables because he found it to be a calm and peaveful place to be. He also was able to get some alone time besides the horses who gave him wonderful company. 

Eren sat down on a stack of hay. He wanted to relax before he headed back to his room. Eren let out a big yawn again and laid down.

"Maybe I'll take a bit of a snooze before I head back." Eren said to himself and closed his eyes, instantly falling into a deep sleep.

Eren dreamed of himself lying on a bed. He wasn't sure who's it was and didn't bother to figure if it was his or not. Above him was the man who has been in his mind since who knows how long. Despite his height, every physical feature he had was perfect. He had a handsome face with eyes that looked like they'd pierce your soul every second you look into him. He also had nice broad shoulder for a short man. What Eren couldn't take his eyes off of was how built the man's chest was. Eren stopped mid thought and question why tthe man was above him and why he was shirtless.

"Levi?" Eren asked. Levi put a finger to Eren's lips and shushed him, "Sshh, don't say a word."

"But!" Eren cried out. Levi gave him a death glare and it made Eren shut up well. If anything, Eren didn't want to push the commander's buttons, for it'd probably be the scariest thing to experience. 

"Whatever you do, don't move." Levi said in a whispering tone. Eren wanted to ask why but remembered not to talk. 'What is going on?' Eren though. Suddenly, he felt a finger being traced down his chest. The fingers proceeded to unbutton Eren's shirt, opening them to reveal Eren's bare chest. 

Eren's eyes widened. "Levi, what are you —-." "I told you not to talk, didn't I?" Levi interrupted. Eren shut his mouth again but he was really curious as to what Levi is attempting to do. It made him feel nervous, yet a bit excited. Levi went back to tracing his fingers on Eren's chest, which began to go lower and lower towards the hem of Eren's pants. Levi put his palms over Eren's bulge and started to rub it slightly.

"Does it feel good Eren?" Levi asked. Eren panted slightly and nodded. He felt himself get hard by the touch of Levi's hand rubbing him. Levi went ahead to take of Eren's pants, leaving him in his underwear. 

"Look how you are." Levi commented. Levi put his hand underneath Eren's underwear and started to slowly stroke his member. Eren couldn't help but moan a bit. He just felt so good and he wanted more. 'Is this real?" He asked himself. 

 

Levi entered the stable in the evening to check on Eren and to tell him that it was time to eat. Secretly though, deep in his mind, he solely wanted to see him for the sake of it. Every time Levi was away from Eren, he'd miss him. As Levi walked in, there he saw was Eren sleeping right on top of the haystack. Poor thing must have been exhausted was what Levi thought. He couldn't blame Eren for sleeping though, he cleaned the stable from top to bottom by himself. Levi felt bad, he wished he could have sent someone to help clean, or at least himself if he wasn't too busy talking over some important strategy with Erwin. Levi stopped over-thinking, and tried not to feel to guilty as he didn't want Eren to see that side if he woke up.

 

"Eren, wake up." Levi said, shaking Eren a bit to trying to wake him up, "It's time to eat." Eren didn't wake up but managed to let out a groan.

 

Levi grinned, "Hm, cute." He felt ashamed of thinking that about someone who was half his age. He couldn't help it though, his mind just happened to think like that. Levi tried to get Eren to wake up but failed to. Eren slept exactly like a dead person in Levi's perspective. Levi sighed and had no choice but to carry the titan shifter to his room. After all, he didn't want to leave the kid sleeping all night in the stables and sick.

 

"Hm, you're kind of heavy," Levi muttered. Of course, Eren was 18 and it kind of made sense since he was getting taller and gaining more weight. 'He's becoming an adult,' Levi thought. He then stopped and it tracks and mentally smacked himself on his head. Even though he calls Eren a 'kid,' in reality, the kid is already an adult.

 

Levi reached Eren's room and proceeded to lay him on his bed. Eren just looked so peaceful in his sleep and it question Levi as to how someone so loudmouthed and stubborn can be so calm and peaceful.

 

"Levi," Eren whispered out in his sleep. If Levi had puppy ears, he would of for sure had his ears raise up. He didn't know if he was imagining what he heard or not.

 

"Levi." Eren whispered again. Levi heard right and was glad that he didn't imagine what he thought he heard. His heart started to flutter by the whisper of his name and Levi felt like he was a 15 year old that's crushing too hard. Levi looked at Eren's sleeping face, noticing how nice the boy's face was and how pink and plump his lips were. If only he could get a touch of those lips. The corporal looked around Eren's room making sure the room was completely empty and made sure the door was closed. He leaned his head close to the titan boy and planted a soft kiss on him. He felt the great sensation from the kiss and wished he could do more to the boy. Levi let his lips break free from Eren's. Levi hoped the whisper of his name meant more.

 

Early morning came up, and the sunlight shone through the window shining on Eren's face. Eren groaned and woke up in a place he never remembered being in for the night. He quickly sat up and realized that he was in his room again.

 

"Strange. I'm pretty sure I took a snooze in the stables," He said to himself. He was confused on how he got here. He shrugged and got up to get dressed and headed towards the dining hall for breakfast. The only thing they had served we're bread, butter and cheese. There would've of been more, but ever since the titans attacked the cities behind the giant walls, food was scarce and were rationed.

 

"Did you sleep well?" A voice behind Eren asked. Eren jumped a bit and almost accidentally threw his bread of his plate. He turned around to see the short older man in front of him.

 

Eren saluted him, "I slept well, Corporal."

 

"That's good. I found you dozing off in the stables and your idiot brain didn't consider that fact that you could've gotten a cold."

 

"Wait, Corporal. Did you... I mean... Were you the one to carry me all the way to my room?"

 

Levi didn't say anything but looked at Eren straight in his eyes. By the looks of it, Eren knew that he did. He turned a bit red, embarrassed that out of all people, Levi was the one to carry him. Eren felt bad and wanted to make it up to Levi but he didn't know how. On the other hand, deep inside Eren's emotions, his heart was beating. The fact that the man had the time to carry him.

 

Eren lowered his head, "I'm so sorry, Corporal. You could of just left me in the stable. Would've been less troublesome for you."

 

"And what, let you get a cold or worst, get eaten by a titan?" Levi asked.

"Me, get eaten by a titan? Like that'll happen." Eren said and smirked.

Levi smacked Eren right upside his head. "Don't get too cocky, kid."

 

Afternoon hit the skies and everyone already ate their lunch. Again, Eren was put on stable duty since other work were occupied by other comrades. Even though the stables were big to clean and often smelled a lot like horse dunk of course, Eren didn't mind and kind of liked cleaning the stables. It meant that he was able to get alone time and was able to daze out into his thoughts unlike other chores, he wasn't able to and would always be scolded by the corporal. There was no difference though because either way, Levi would check up on him once in a while and scold him no matter what, even if Eren didn't do anything. Call him a masochist again or whatsoever but Eren kind of liked being scolded by Levi. Maybe because it was a chance for them to communicate in some way, and he was able to see the man's nice and stern face and was able to be with him for a few seconds. Eren sighed, he wanted something more then them being acquaintances, he wanted Levi to like him.

"What am I thinking," Eren said to himself. ''I can't be so needy and desperate like that." Eren mentally smacked himself. He could not believe that he would think something like a relationship with Levi. Even though he wanted to be with Levi it'd be impossible to be with him. Eren heard something creak from behind him and he turned around. Levi was there opening the gates so he could step inside the stable.

"What are you mumbling to yourself about?" Levi asked and he stood there, crossing his arms, waiting to hear an explanation from the boy. 

Eren's cheeks turned bright red , "Nothing sir." He hoped to god that Levi didn't hear a single word of what he said to himself. Levi lifted one eyebrow, showing he didn't bye anything that Eren said. 'Kill me.' Eren thought to himself. He seriously doesn't want to say what he was thinking. Levi would think he was weird or possibly feed him to the titans. Levi walked closer towards Eren, a bit too close that there was only two centimeters between them. Eren's heart was beating loud and fast and he was sure that Levi was able to hear it. 

"Uh Levi," Eren said quietly. Levi grabbed Eren's chin and made him look dead straight into his eyes.

"You think I'm as hard headed and thick-brained as you Eren. It's been really obvious for quite awhile now." The sin contact and the way Levi was talking to Eren made him nervous. He was scared of what was going to come after.

"I've seen you set you eyes on me. Every time I catch you gaze at me, you divert your eyes." Eren felt embarrassed and ashamed. He tried his best to look away but he couldn't. Those intense eyes of the Corporal just drew him in. "I'm so sorry Corporal. Forgive me. I just couldn't help it. I just like you a lot." 

Levi put his hand down and looked at Eren. "I've always known that you had a thing for me. I'm not stupid." Levi grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled him towards his lips, having both of them finally kiss. Levi waited for this moment for quite a while. He too would always be eyeing Eren whenever he wasn't looking but he couldn't admit that to the younger boy. Both of they guys felt like they were in heaven and felt like they were melting. The longer they were making out the more hotter it was and it turned both, Levi and Eren on. They let go of their lips and both of them were panting.

"I want you to strip for me Eren." Levi ordered. 

"Yes, Corporal." Eren panted out.

"Also, call me Levi when it's only us."

"Yes, Levi."

Eren took off everything he wore. His jacket, his shirt, the excess gears he had on, his pants and boots. He was left there standing in front of Levi butt-naked. The older man's eyes just looked all over him and Eren felt shy. Levi took of his jacket and used a bit of Eren's clothes and spread it over the haystack so it was comfortable for Eren. Levi went on top of Eren and started to nip a bit at Eren's neck giving him moan a bit. 

Levi craved more for Eren. He took off all his clothes and piled them somewhere not to far from him. 

"Open your legs wide Eren." Eren looked up at him and his checks turned more red than before. 

"B-b-but, Levi," 

"No buts, you want to do this, don't you Eren?" Eren looked away and nodded. He hesitatingly opened his legs, slowly. It's not that Eren didn't want to do it but it was just embarrassing for him and it made him shy.

Before anything else, Levi entered one finger into Eren's entrance and started moving it. Eren started moaning a lot which let Levi know he was enjoying it. To stretch Eren's entrance a bit more, Levi entered two more fingers and started to move faster with them, soon hitting Eren's sweet spot. 

"Ah, Levi, there!" Eren rocked his body into Levi's fingers and started to moan louder.

"Who knew that you were such a lewd boy." Levi whispered into his ears. "I'm going to fuck you now." Eren looked into the older man's eyes and nodded, showing that he was ready. As said, Levi slowly entered Eren and made sure he wasn't hurting the boy as much. Once they adjusted, Levi started slamming into Eren, making him moan more louder than before.

"Levi, I'm going to cum!" Eren whimpered out. 

"Same," Levi panted out. At the same time, both let out their load.

Both Levi and Eren lay on the haystack after, giving themselves a moment to regain back their energy.

"Eren,"

"Yes," Eren replied, still panting.

"Tomorrow after your done your chores, come to my office after. This time, I'll make it more fun for you."

"Yes, Levi." Eren said after five seconds of silence and slight panting.


End file.
